Haktoria/Monsters
(NOTE: "Lord" is the same model, just different skin and a moe powerful version) The original game Fallen angel probably some nude glowy transparent spirit woman thing? Original game had a woman in a dress with wings and that like the rest of the monsters, sucked. She was stuck praying too but our game she could be closed up like a ball or something. Fallen angel lord same as above but inverted!?? Golem muscle builder made of materials, he has a edged forehead. wears nothing (but since hes a golem he has nothing too) Hydra an evil squid that swims in the water. no it's not humanoid. but it's scary! it inks your face. DON'T RIP OFF SQUIDWARD JESUS CHRIST!!!! IM NOT THAT COPYCATTING Knight Archer The original design was lame (another horned guy). maybe we can have some human here? hood? British accent? I'm not sure. Either way this guy is Bad, and he wants to SHOOT you. no melee, he'll just panic arrow :( Knight Archer lord He says 'whore shack' in the original game. Our replacement i'm not sure what he'll say. This is a family game! (well almost. Just out the speakers, at least) Imp since imps have two sizes (small and large). The original imp sucked. Our imp may be more man proportioned and less lanky. has four skin variations. horns? Ice imp this one does ice, so maybe frost this one all over? Fire imp this one primarily does fire so maybe fire this one up Stone imp static, 'gargoyle' mode that never moves. Should look cracky. Medusa not green all over, but a green snake half, and a more human like torso half. Arms. Large breasts with golden armored pasties on them, probably chained together by tiny chain links (to simulate cleavage or are they implants?!?). will have hair, but not quite ugly standing snake hair - just hair with the tips ending with snake faces? maybe the just locks from her ears would end in a snake. She also carries a staff akin to the heretic ophidian. Medusa (Red) Same as above, but red snake part, and a more reptilian torso (full medusa, the not-red normal ones are just initiates). No pasties since they can't stick to the rougher stronger skin :( but that doesn't matter because reptiles can not milk anyway (no nipples?) Mummy this one has to lose limbs. don't confuse with golem. i don't like furries so no anubis head here. Maybe just a typical mummy? But what about the staff shooting? Hrm. Mummy lord a tougher mummy. Skull Wizard I don't like the idea of a 'skull' wizard, by just some roby thing with some bull skull found on the desert for a head. maybe a dark evil mage thing without a face but lots of robe pattern or something to distinguish apart from the necromancer, maybe a similar design to those guys from heretic/hexen Spider just a spider. Maybe model it after the tarantula? black widow? NO "Q". NO HUMANOIDIZATION/ANTHROMORPHISM. Scorpion Just a big scorpion. :( unless one wants to spice this one up a bit by adding a woman half to it. naga #2 lol Were Jaguar also known as "mezzo man" jumps around and rolls all over the place, and hits the player up close with sword and defends with shield. I don't like furries, so maybe the werejaguar part should be dropped. Maybe a ninja would be more suitable, but ninjas don't have shields! But we also have no asian hub! What to do!!! Maybe an acrobatic dark elf chick?! Portals stuff Snow leopard another version of the were jaguar :( maybe an acrobatic dark elf chick but you can tell she's a snow version because her nipples are erect?!?!! LOL!!?!? Pentacle A slime of some sort that crawls around. The original design sucked, maybe we can have something cuter? BUT NO DRAGON QUEST SLIME RIPOFFS. EVER. maybe we can have limbs and a head for this one too? who knows. Yakman more like GNUMAN!!! Strong but tall light brown gnu that stands on two. HE IS BIG. "EXPANDED" monster ideas fyi expanded is my own little 'mod' that is not based on official code. I may or may not do this ! Dumb melee basher because masses of them is fun to kill. Hub specific versions: Goblin Centaur (not big, and no shield and magic btw) Dumb flyer because masses of them are also fun to kill down. hub specific versions: Gargoyle Vulture (JUST AN ANIMAL PLEASE DON'T ANTHRO IT) Harpy Serpent a big, stand-alone serpent that runs wild! Acolyte a floaty mage robe ghostly guy that shoots spread bolts or swirly bolts (like both heretic and hexen in one!!!) Fallen Angle As a joke, an angle ruler will fall on you and you will get hurt. It's not a monster. 1920s hub? gangster gangsters in car urban zombie space robot H hub? dark elf evil nude futa elves? big 'tentacle' monster replaces snake? depthful RPG hub? standard human guard of boreland he just says 'holt' and hits you with sword.